The goals of this study are to 1) explore the relationships among AIDS-related multiple losses, demographic characteristics, and physical and psychological health outcomes for HIV negative gay men; and 2) develop a theoretical conceptualization of the coping processes used by these men to manage their losses. The population of gay males in the United States have achieved estimated HIV seroprevalence rates ranging from 20-50 percent, and rates among young, minority gay men are increasing dramatically. Some gay males have experienced 50 or more AIDS-related deaths in their social networks. Nonetheless, nearly 10,000 new HIV infections occur among men who have sex with men annually. Previous studies have not systematically investigated the effects of unprecedented numbers of losses on the health outcome for gay men nor examined the coping processes used by uninfected gay men that influence their preventive behaviors (including safer sex practices). A convenience sample of 408 HIV negative gay men will be surveyed by mail to collect quantitative data describing the nature and number of deaths experienced, demographic variables and health outcome measures pertinent to this study. A subset of approximately 20 men will be recruited to participate in qualitative interviews to collect qualitative, narrative data for exploring the coping processes used by these men to manage their multiple losses. This methodological triangulation technique will provide a more comprehensive and insightful understanding of a complex phenomenon that has not been well documented. The results will inform the design of both HIV prevention programs and HIV bereavement interventions.